Possessive
by BlueRain09
Summary: Shikamaru is possessive of her. Shikaino. Fluff. One-Shot.


_**A/N - Hii :D lol. This is a Shikaino story, about how possessive Shikamaru gets with her. Basically it'll go in this order: a boy will be doing something to Ino, and Shikamaru will get jealousy, and then a memory will fallow after. So, if your confused, then here's some clarification. Enjoy :D**_

...

There was a sudden burst of hate flowing through his body. He couldn't take it, what he was doing to her. Afterall, no one liked their property to be touched. And Shikamaru was a protective as it could get.

Sasuke, fucking, Uchiha was touching her earrings.

His long fingers lopping around the small diamonds, she giggled. Her ears were a sensitive spot. It looked like they'd been talking over some notes, that had long been forgotten on the table in the school cafeteria, and instead of using those nasty hands of his to write, he'd dared to put them on the girl. Shikamaru scoffed. He'd been the one who went with Ino to pierce her ears.

...

"_Shikamaru...I don't wanna."_

"_Ino, look your Uncle got you the most pretty earrings in the world, and you can't wear them if your ears aren't pierced."_

"_But your's aren't pierced."_

"_I'm a boy, only a princess can get her ears pierced for earrings like these."_

_He took out to small box that contained the birthday present of the young girl. She stared at them, intrigued at the clear cut stone, and reached out her pinkie to touch them._

"_You want to wear them right Ino?"_

_She pulled back her small hand._

"_I don't want a needle in my ears. It'll hurt Shika, you don't get it."_

_Sighing, her took her hand in his, and began walking to the store._

"_Shika...I said no.."_

_He stopped._

"_I'll pierce my ears, if you pierce yours."_

_Her blue eyes went wide._

"_You'd do that for me?"_

"_Your parents said to do anything to convince you."_

_She smiled, hugging him close._

"_Just promise to hold me hand the entire time ok?"_

_He ruffled the top of her ponytail._

"_Of course."_

_..._

Leaning against the counter of his own lunch table, he smiled secretly as Sasuke got up to leave. Ino resumed to reading over her textbook, until Naruto plopped down beside her. He reached out, fixing the long strand of her hair that fell infront to cover her right eye, and Shikamaru once again, did not like what he was seeing.

The two were talking, giggling, and the Nara swore he could see the blonde's hand inch closer to the girls. Of course Ino was completely oblivious to this fact, and kept on chatting like it was a normal thing, when clearly, in Shikamaru's eyes, it was not.

...

"_Shikamaru, my hair's so boring."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_SHIKAMARU NARA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"_

_Lazily, he looked up at his bestfriend of 8 years and gave her a slow nod._

"_Ok, ok, then cut your hair."_

"_No! I spent years growing it out from that low cut I had!"_

"_Ok, um style it up.'_

"_Do I look like Naruto?"_

_He gave a soft shrug, but the Yamanaka heir wasn't giving up. She bounced over to her mirror and began tossing the long strands of gold everywhere, murmuring disapprovals under her breath. Finally, he got up, taking the comb into his own hands, and a pair of scissors._

"_Shika, I said I don't want to cut..."_

"_I'm not going to. Just trust me."_

_She kept quiet, and he went on. Pulling some strands of blonde infront of her face, he slpit it into 2 parts, cutting the sides of one part short, and then the one in the middle a bit longer, so a large band shielded her the right half of her face. Tying up the extra hair into a high ponytail, he pointed to the mirror behind them. She turned slowly, and gasped, twirling the bang in her fingers._

"_Shikamaru..I love it!"_

_He rolled his eyes, sitting back onto the floor, watching as the girl he had the biggest crush on gleamed at something he had done._

_..._

Naruto, who'd been called over to a different table by Sakura, said his goodbye to the girl. Shikamaru letting out a sigh of relief, that is until the Hyuuga legend, Neji stepped up beside her.

"May I ask you something about the student council."

Ino, Shikamaru knew, was a representative for their class. Neji was the president, so it was natural for her to fill him in on the class reports. But for him to approach her, Shikamaru found something oddly wrong with this. He watched silently as the boy talked to her, stopped and touched the bracelet that hung delicately around her wrist.

...

"_Shikamaru, I hate 7__th__ grade! The teachers are too mean." _

"_Ino, come on, their not that bad."_

"_No! They are that bad! And you know what? This pinkette girl in my class is so shy, and everyone picks on her, so I have to defend her, and then I get in trouble!"_

_He stretched his arms behind his head, lazily staring up into the sky, listening the the constant rambling that echoed from the shorter girl next to him._

"_No one loves me Shikamaru."_

_This caught his attention, he looked down._

"_What?"_

"_Sasuke...he likes Hinata...or Sakura..but not me."_

"_I love you."_

_His blunt statement made her pout in a cute way._

"_Well duhhh you're my bestfriend, I love you too, that reminds me! Our birthdays were a week ago and I never got to give you your present!"_

_He raised his eyebrow. She stopped her walking, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a small bag. She reached in and pulled out a leather string, with beads of the Yamanaka and Nara clan carefully knotted on. She grabbed his wrist, and tied the gift around it._

"_There."_

_She smiled at him, and shook her hand up. A silver bracelet with the word "Friendship" inscribed in it._

"_And I have your gift on my hand! We match!"_

_Giggling, she took his hand in hers. A red tone attaining Shikamaru's cheeks._

_..._

Neji had gotten up, thanking the girl, and Shikamaru watched him leave. He swore, what was it that attracted boys to her. No, a better question would be what didn't attract them, but of course there was no answer, because she was..

"Ino, your perfect."

Shikamaru's eyes shoot back to the table, only to see Sai perched on his elbows infront of her. A sketch pad under him, and a giggle coming from the Yamanaka.

"Let me draw you? Hmm?"

"W..well sure! The last portrait I had done was god knows when!"

He gave a smile, and sat down asking her to pose, with her hand under her chin, in an adorable thinking position.

...

_Shikamaru was about to enter High School. He was sitting in the corner with some of his friends in art class, when the teacher announced an exit project. _

"_You'll be drawing one of your classmates! As a memory of Junior High! I've paired you all so listen carefully for your name. Shikamaru wasn't much of an artist, he'd rather watch clouds then draw them. It would be such a drag to try and draw someone. _

"_Ino and...Shikamaru!"_

_He heard the table of girls let out a burst of giggles. It was 8__th__ grade, everyone thought there was some fling between them, which the both rejected equally. Even if Shikamaru, wished it was true._

"_Shika! You better make me pretty!"_

"_Your already pretty."_

_He saw turn pink, and swallowed the urge to reach up and touch her face._

"_W..Whatever! Just make sure I come out at least normal looking and not a stick figure ok?"_

"_Ok, ok."_

_She sat down parallel to him, and turned her gaze to the window. Picking up his pencil, he began to draw her jaw line, the delicate hair strands, the curve of her ear, the small lips, large blue eyes, and a perfect, compact nose. After correcting any mistakes, or uneven lines, he set down the sketch pad. _

"_Lemme see!"_

_He placed the page infront of her. She smiled._

"_For someone as lazy as you, you tried hard."_

_He saw the sincerity in her voice, and looked up once again. This time he saw more of her beauty. He'd seen all the perfections while sketching her, and he knew no one would be able to capture something so stunning on a piece of paper. He snapped out of his thought when Ino picked up her pencil._

"_My turn!"_

_..._

Sai was showing her his finished portrait, and she was laughing, making jokes about how he'd made her more pretty then she was. Shikamaru wanted to go over there, and just kiss her so she'd shut up. She was to perfect to be saying that.

His food had gotten cold, and he dumped it nonchalantly in the trash, only to turn back and see Kankuro's lips planted on Ino's.

He felt something inside of him break. Like his patience was a wire, snapped in two. Faster then he could comprehend what he was doing, his hand had pulled the older boy of the blonde, and had slapped against his skin. He heard a soft gasp, and his name whispered.

As Kankuro hit the floor, he could hear the murmuring of students, the footsteps of kids running to see what was going on. He brought his eyes to look at Ino.

Her face twisted into shock.

"Shika...maru..?"

"I don't like people touching what's mine."

His eyes looked like steal, and he took the blonde girl's hand, running out of the school yard.

"Shikamaru what is going on?"

In his mind, he knew she was questioning what he had said, but she hadn't let go of him. She hadn't stopped. She was there running by him. He stopped in the middle of the street, causing her to run straight into his back.

"Ino, I'm possessive."

"Wh...what?"

"I hate it when people touch you. When boy's touch you."

He could imagine her lips parting, and the anger she must have felt, that he had this weird attraction to her. At the selfish things that he was saying, but all he felt was two skinny arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm sorry."

He laced his hand ontop of hers.

"Why, you make me so happy. I'm the weird one. I'm asking you to not let guy's near you just because of my jealousy. You have every reason to be mad."

"But I'm not."

He angled his face, so he could see her from behind him.

"W..what?"

"I'm not angry Shikamaru. I'm just as jealous as you are. When Temari, or Sakura, or Ten-ten talk to you, it's like this heat spurts in me. I don't want them near you. I don't want you looking at them with eyes, th..that I want to only see me."

"But they already only see you."

She buried her forehead into his shirt, but he gently nudged her off. Turning to face her, and kissing the one thing he wanted in his life.

...

"_Shikamaru, what's love?"_

_He turned his head up toward the ceiling of his small room._

"_Protecting what you think is the most important thing in the world."_

"_Well the most important thing to me is..."_

_He imagined she'd say her family, or Sasuke , or maybe even her pet dog._

"_You. I can never lose my bestfriend."_

_His eyes went wide, as he saw her grinning up at the glow in the dark stickers that coated the wall._

"_So, what is your most important thing in the world Shikamaru?"_

_He felt her breathing next to him._

"_More important then anything ?"_

_She nodded._

"_The person I love."_

_She gave him a confused look._

"_Your mom?"_

"_No."_

"_Who then?"_

_She scrambled closer. He lay his finger on her forehead, poking it softly._

"_You." _

_..._

_**The End.**_


End file.
